Kyoya's laptop!
by Nyarghh
Summary: Ever wonder what Kyoya is doing on his precious laptop? Miki has been wondering ever since she became the co manager of Host Club. And today.. she’s determined to find out.


**What Chu Doing?**

Summary: Ever wonder what Kyoya is doing on his precious laptop? Miki has been wondering ever since she became the co manager of Host Club. And today.. she's determined to find out.

**Author/Manager Notes**

**Kitty: Oneshot I guess….**

**Matt: At least you're writing**

**Kitty: I came up with this when I was like…. Wondering**

**Matt: what were you thinking about?**

**Kitty: What could be on Kyoya's laptop :D**

**Matt: lmao we all saw that coming**

**Kitty: but… who wouldn't right? Xddd**

**Matt: we'll that's true….**

**Kitty: keep reading ppl!!!!**

-At the host club-

Miki laid on the couch playing with her brown curly locks. It has been 4 months since she unsuspectedly became co manager of the host club. It was all because of her sister Renge. Renge told Miki to come to the 3rd music room. As soon as she went into the club, Renge had announced that Miki would be co manager of the host club. Miki chuckled a little. She remembered that day all too well.

_-Flashback-_

_My dearest sister Miki,_

_I would really love you to come to the 3__rd__ music room. I have a surprise for you! 3_

_-Lots of love_

_Renge 3_

_Miki double checked the note. She knew Renge all too well. It was Miki's first day of Ouran and Renge was already planning stuff. 'I wonder what it could be.' Miki thought as she made her way upstairs. Eventually she found the 3__rd__ music room. As soon as she stepped inside rose petals blew into her face. Miki liked roses so she tried to catch some. Once she caught one she looked around. _

_There were 6 handsome men and 2 girls in the room, though one was dressed as a guy. But Miki couldn't complain since she herself was also dressed in the male uniform. The yellow one was too puffy and Miki 'accidentally' burned it. 'She probably has a good reason in dressing as a guy.' She thought. Renge practically sprinted towards Miki and hug tackled her. Miki made an 'eep' sound as she fell back along with Renge attached to her._

"_I thought you were going to get lost!" Renge yelled. Miki laughed a little. "Well this school is big enough to get lost in." she said. Renge got off her and Miki brushed herself off. "Hey Renge who is this beautiful princess?" asked Tamaki. Miki blushed a little for being called beautiful. Renge smiled at the host club. "I would like you to meet your co manager." _

_Silence…_

"_WAIT CO MANAGER?!" cried Miki. And that's how it started._

_-end of flashback-_

Miki laughed. After that she and the Host Club became really close. She knew of Haruhi's secret but she never told anyone. She didn't want to cause trouble. But something troubled her deeply. Kyoya and his laptop. Miki always wondered what he does on his laptop. Every time she gets close to finding out he and the others get in her way. Miki had tried countless times to peak at what he did on the laptop.

**Plan 1**

Kyoya tried to peak over Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya sensed her behind him and turn to face her. Again they were alone. The rest went to find Haruhi. Miki could feel her blood go up to her cheeks as for their faces were inches away. Kyoya calmly looked at her. "What are you trying to do?" he asked her. Miki laughed nervously. "I dropped my glasses?" she said. Kyoya gave her a blank stare. "You don't have glasses." he told her. _'Dumb move Miki. Dumb move' _she thought. "Oh yea! Silly me." laughed Miki. Kyoya shook his head. "You're weird sometimes." [Kyoya's mind: What is she trying to do?]

**Plan 1 failed**

**Plan 2**

Miki waited for Kyoya to take a small nap. But Kyoya seemed to be really into his computer. A few moments later Kyoya fell asleep. Miki tiptoed to Kyoya. It was just her and Kyoya in the 3rd music room. The others had gone to get a snack. A few seconds later she was hovering over him looking at his laptop.

Before she could turn the screen on she heard the others. Miki wiped around but lost her footage and landed right on Kyoya's lap. Kyoya woke up from the sudden impact and saw Miki on his lap. He raised an eyebrow. "Miki-san. What are you doing here?" he asked her slightly glaring at her. Miki gulped. Tamaki had warned her not to wake him up. "I fell?" she asked dumbly getting off him. Kyoya glared at her sending shivers down her spine.

"Well be careful next time." He growled going back to his laptop.

**Plan 2 failed!**

**Plan 3**

Miki planned on looking at Kyoya's computer when he had to go somewhere. When Kyoya got up Miki prepared to go see what was on his laptop. But the plan failed… Kyoya took his laptop with him. Miki pouted.

**Plan 3 failed!**

**[Matt: FAILURE! xDD Kitty: BE QUIET! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WOULDN'T TRY!! Matt: o.o'']**

This went on for almost forever. Miki lost track of the number of plans after 20. Miki want to see what was on his computer. Kyoya wanted to know what she was up to. Kyoya and Miki thought the same thing. 'I have to find out what is on his computer' [Miki] 'I have to find out what she's up to.' [Kyoya]

They only thing they didn't know was that they had fallen in love with each other. **[Matt: tsk tsk… Kitty: be quiet!]**

It was late in the afternoon and as they excepted they were all alone once again. 'What are the others always doing?' they thought quietly. Miki went up to Kyoya trying to sneak a peak at his laptop again. Kyoya turned to face her. "I want to know what you have been trying to do all this time and I want to know now." Kyoya said. Miki blinked. Kyoya's actions caught her off guard. "Nothing." She told him as she inched away from him. Kyoya's next action shocked Miki.

Kyoya had grabbed Miki a little too roughly and since Miki wasn't prepared they both fell. Miki blushed as she noticed the position they were in. Kyoya was hovering over her fallen form. Even Kyoya blushed himself but Miki didn't see it. "Dammit Miki I need the truth." said Kyoya. [**Matt: Another OOC person… Kitty: shut up!! I like making them OOC o//o'' Matt: w/e lol**] Miki gulped. Kyoya smirked, sending shivers down Miki's spine. "Tell me now or else." He whispered into her ear. Miki sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win. "For the short time I've been here I always wondered that…." Miki trailed off. Kyoya leaned closer to her. "Wondered about what?" he asked her grinning. Miki looked at him. "I've always wondered what you do on your computer." she admitted, face going red. Kyoya stared at her.

One second….

Two Seconds….

Three… Cue in Kyoya laughing.

Miki blinked. The Kyoya she knew was laughing. She had never heard him laugh before. "It's not funny!" Miki yelled pouting. Kyoya stopped laughing and looked at her. "It kind of is." he said, leaving Miki pouting.

Kyoya leaned in again, Miki felt hot. [**Matt: you mean… Kitty: not that kind of hot!!!**] "You know you're cute when you blush." he told her. Miki would have said something, but she couldn't, for Kyoya's lips were on hers as soon as he finished his sentence.

At first Miki didn't respond. Too shocked of Kyoya's actions. Soon the shocked wore off and she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. Kyoya's strong arms wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her up and closer to his body. They kissed for 2 whole minutes before pulling away greedily taking in as much oxygen as their bodies allowed.

They heard giggling and turned their heads towards the door. There was the entire host club and Renge. Renge grinned madly at Miki. "These are really cute photos of your guys!" squealed Renge. Miki and Kyoya gasped and swore under their breaths. Their little 'moment' was all caught on camera. Renge threw the camera at Tamaki who caught it. He stared at it dumbfoundedly.

When he looked up Miki was walking towards him. "Give it to me if you know what's good for you." She said darkly. Tamaki gulped. Renge went up to Tamaki and took the camera out of his hands and fled. Miki took off after her.

Kyoya look at where Miki and Renge took off and sighed. 'At least my laptop is safe.' Kyoya thought. He went back to his laptop and opened a file. On the file was pictures of Miki. If she saw this she won't let him live it down. Some of the pictures were of her sleeping and some were him kissing her in her sleep. All taken by Renge. Kyoya sighed then his face paled. Renge would tell her about it. He needed to find-

"EHH!?!?!?" cried Miki's voice. Kyoya winced. Now she would never let this down.

=The End=

**Kitty: you hate it? Then your not a friend of mine lol**

**Matt: everyone's a critic.**

**Kitty: lolz**


End file.
